


Controller

by euphorkia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dom Bokuto Koutarou, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Dom Miya atsumu, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dumbification, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Manager/Player, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorkia/pseuds/euphorkia
Summary: The Jackals find y/n's controller and decide to have some fun.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, MSBY Black Jackals/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 429





	1. Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> One of my most popular series on tiktok turned into a fic!! I'll be releasing the gender-neutral reader ver soon, so please look forward to it!! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!! (p.s I'm a little rusty with ff writing, so please bear with me~)

The dorm of the MSBY Black Jackals was just starting to get lively. All the members and you, their manager, slowly stirred awake. It was early morning, and the smallest of the Jackals was on his way to make breakfast. When he felt his toe bump against something small, he reached down to pick up a round and pink device. Observing it in his hands, his eyebrows furrowed as the cogwheels in his head overworked themselves to figure out what it was.

“Hmm? What’s this”

Upon hearing Hinata’s voice, Atsumu was quick to spring up to his feet from his place on the couch and drape himself over Hinata.

“Whatcha got there?” Atsumu asked, pointing at the device.

Hinata had seen something like it before. It reminded him of a handheld digital pet from his childhood, a Tamagotchi. But the device didn’t have a screen. Only buttons with wavy lines on them, each line more wiggly than the last. 

“I-I don’t know.”

With a beaming smile, Bokuto sneaked up behind Hinata and Atsumu’s and delivered a sharp pat to their backs. After saying a quick good morning to the two, Bokuto shifted his attention to the device. He could read the room well, and judging by the lost and confused expressions on Hinata and Atsumu’s faces, they were trying to figure out what it was.

“Maybe it’s y/n’s!” Bokuto suggested. 

With a yawn to let everyone know of his presence, Sakusa joined in huddling around the device. “Do we know what it is?”

“Maybe its car keys?” Atsumu said.

Hinata pouted, shoulders sagging as he sighed in defeat. “I have no clue.”

Bokuto’s tongue poked the inside of his cheek, deep in thought. Sakusa bit his lip, holding back what he thought the device could be. _There was no way you were reckless enough to leave something like_ **_that_ ** _just lying around...were you?_ But then again, Sakusa knew their manager, he knew how much you liked risks and the things you were willing to do to take them. Sakusa felt his cheeks heat up from the thought. If the device really was a controller for what he thought it was then…

Bokuto looked over to Sakusa, eyes sparkling when he read Sakusa’s expression and realized that they were both thinking the same thing. _Naughty, naughty, y/n._

With a smirk, Bokuto whispered to Sakusa. “Could it be…”

Unable to contain his curiosity, Hinata excitedly started to press the buttons on the device. “Let’s find out!”

You first felt the vibrations when you flipped over your pillow in search of the controller. You woke up before all the others in order to discreetly get the package you had delivered from the front door before the nosy Jackals could ask any questions. You were excited to try out your new toy. It was advertised to be discrete and small, with a controller for easy use. When you laid down in bed, door locked and with the toy already inside you, you realized that the controller had gone missing. So when the toy started to buzz against your insides you realized that the controller must’ve slipped out of its package... _and the Jackals must’ve got their hands on it._

“I don’t think it’s doing anything.” Hinata huffed, alternating between pressing the straight line button and the midway curvy line button.

Atsumu snatched the device out of Hinata’s hand. “Maybe you’re just not using it right!”

The older repeatedly pressed the button with the waviest line, hoping that it would do something. Little did he know that upstairs, it was having the biggest effects on you. Your thighs trembled, knees weak while you tried to make it to the door to tell them to stop. You found it hard to walk with the strong vibrations becoming a frenzy inside of you, your wetness already starting to stain the fabric of your underwear. A small whimper escaped your lips, followed by a sultry moan. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment. You should be ashamed of yourself! How could you let your best friends get their hands on the controller of your vibrator and allow them to toy with you like that? You would never be able to look at them in the eyes ever again if they found out that they were controlling your vibrator, or that you even bought a vibrator in the first place!

You were in a conundrum. On one hand, you could ask them to stop and return the controller, facing the fact that you would forever be embarrassed and would throw yourself into the sun. But on the other hand, the reviews for the toy weren’t lying. _It felt so good_. Maybe you could let them play with the controller for just a little longer- No! Y/n! What are you thinking? That’s perverted and lewd! No. You had to tell them. You had to make them stop.

Well, walking downstairs definitely wasn’t an option. Actually, walking wasn’t even an option at all. With the way Atsumu and Hinata were fighting over the controller, setting off the different vibrations to your core, you couldn’t bring yourself to stand, leg wobbling as if you never learned how to walk. The only thing you could think of was to send them a text.

Downstairs, Bokuto scratched the back of his neck. “You know, maybe we should tell them to stop.”

“Y-Yeah.” Sakusa stood frozen. “I mean if it is what we think it is, then it’d be like torture for y/n if we use it like this.”

“And we wouldn’t want that.” Bokuto nodded. “...Right?”

Sakusa cleared his throat. “No. Not at all.”

It wasn’t like Bokuto and Sakusa were thinking about you and how you would react to them controlling your vibrator. The Jackals loved and respected you. Naturally, there was the friendly flirting and the platonic touches of affection, but there was also something that they saw in you that could set the Jackals on fire.

So, Sakusa was definitely _not_ thinking about setting the vibration mode to high, just to see what would happen. It wasn’t like he wanted to hear you moan all the way from your room. Or that he wanted you to moan for _him_ , to call out _his_ name and writhe in pleasure.

And Bokuto was certainly not salivating at the fact that you could’ve purposely left the controller there for them to find. He definitely wasn’t thinking that maybe, _you wanted this_. That you wanted the Jackals to have control over you. To be completely submissive in their hands, falling prey to the pleasure that the Jackals would bring you. Yeah, Bokuto was not thinking about the countless nights he spent fantasizing about you, and how he longed for you to be pressed up against him, marked and claimed as his.

The _ping!_ of Bokuto’s phone snapped him out of his thoughts. It was a message from you. Bokuto couldn’t hold back his smirk when he read it.

_“Bokie, I know you have the controller, can you please return it? 👉🏼👈🏼”_

Bokuto ran a hand through his hair, letting out a low chuckle. “Kiyoomi, come look at this.”

He tilted his phone so that Sakusa could see, and when the younger read your message, the look in his eyes changed and the tone in his voice dropped.

“So it is what we think it is.” Sakusa bit his lip, mind running a hundred miles a minute with you being the only thought in his head. “Y/n, you little minx…”

“Well, it’d be rude of us not to return it, right?” Bokuto smirked, effortlessly grabbing the device from Hinata and waving it in the air. “Let’s go pay y/n a little visit.”

The Jackals followed behind Bokuto who slowly made his way to your room. The lively morning atmosphere suddenly changed. It felt like predators were closing in on their prey, ready to devour, ready to claim.

Hinata whispered to Atsumu. “D-Do you know what’s happening?”

Atsumu shook his head.

Sakusa chuckled. “You dummies have been playing around with y/n’s vibrator.”

Atsumu froze in his tracks. Hinata bumped into his back.

“W-Wait! That’s her vibrator?” Hinata’s cheeks turned a bright red. “Do you mean that those buttons-”

“-they were controlling y/n?” Atsumu tilted his head to the side, beginning to understand just what had happened. “Then why did she leave it there on the ground?”

Hinata blinked. “D-Did she want us to find it?”

Bokuto stood in front of your room. “Only one way to find out.”

He looked down at the device then back up to your door. Bokuto didn’t know what came over him. One second his fist was raised to knock on your door, then the next he found himself pressing the max button on the device. When the Jackals heard you moan from inside your room, something in them snapped. They were on the brink of going feral, all of their pent up sexual frustrations and attraction to you had bubbled up and was about to pop. Who knew that a tiny device and your sweet moans could drive them this insane?

Atsumu was the one to open the door, and _my were you a sight to see_ . Your legs were spread apart, the back of your hand between your teeth, tears welling up in your eyes, and heat rising to your cheeks when you saw the Jackals standing at your door. It was like you were presenting yourself to them. Exposed, vulnerable, completely at their mercy. You couldn’t stop squirming and whimpering, ashamed that they were seeing you like that, _aroused that they had caught you._ Your eyes trailed down to Bokuto’s hand, his finger still firmly pressed against the button.

You called out his name.

_Bokuto stopped holding back._

The bed dipped from where Bokuto kneeled in between your legs. “My, my, y/n. Look at yourself. Such a mess already.” He hummed, switching to press the low vibration button.

“B-Bokie, please!” You whined, fingers opening and closing as you reached out to grab the controller.

Your walls clenched around the vibrator. More slick gushed out of your pretty cunt, and the Jackals loved it. How many times had they thought about taking you like this? How many times have they all wanted to take advantage of their pretty little manager, to have her dazed and fucked out, turned dumb, and impaled on their cocks? They all knew you too well. They knew that you would allow them to do something as lewd as this. And like a Tamagotchi, the Jackals knew exactly how they were going to take care of their little pet. 

“Please what, y/n?” Bokuto teased, raising the controller high to be just out of your reach. “Use your words, pup.”

“N-No more, Bokie, please.” You mumbled, weakly reaching out for the controller, suddenly feeling small underneath their gaze as the Jackals eyed you up and down.

“See now, I don’t think you want it to stop.” Bokuto chuckled. “I think, you want us to keep going.”

Sakusa took the controller from Bokuto and set it to mid vibrations. “I think you wanted us to find your controller.”

“And I think…” Atsumu took his place to your right, his hand combing through your hair, eyes drinking in your beauty. “I think you want us to control you.”

Hinata closed the door behind him. _No escape._ You were in a den of hungry lions, and they all wanted a taste of you. “Is that true, y/n?”

Sakusa gripped the underside of your jaw and forced you to look up at him. “Is that what you want?”

You gasped. Their words and actions were too much for you to comprehend. You couldn’t form coherent words, only whines, and mumbles. Sakusa wasn’t having it.

“Oh come on now, y/n.” He chuckled, setting the vibrations back on high. “Just say it.”

You choked on a sob. “Y-Yes! Wan it so bad, ‘Kusa.”

Sakusa smiled. “That’s our good girl.”

He wasted no time stealing away your breath with a kiss. With the controller still in his hand, he switched the vibration to low. He pressed a kiss to your neck making you shudder in delight. He started to mark you, kissing up and down your jaw and neck and leaving love bites along the way. He licked across your collarbone with slow, tantalizing strokes of his tongue, eliciting a moan from your soft lips. Your moans left the other boys wide-eyed and open-mouthed. _There was no way that this was really happening._

Sakusa pulled away to look at you, your eyes threatened to close shut, your head tilted back. He ran the back of his hand down your cheek, loving how hot your skin felt against his and how you looked up at him with your puppy-dog eyes.

“You’re so pretty, y/n.” He said, his fingertips running along the side of your neck. “Always so pretty.”

Sakusa's a giver. He’d already set his mind on pleasuring you until you couldn’t take anymore. With every kiss, he wanted to turn you into a mess. He’d only feel satisfied when he fucked you into his dumb, crying, drooling baby. He couldn’t wait to ruin you. Couldn’t wait to make you remember the feel of his hips, the weight of his thrusts, and the stretch of your walls when he fucked you. Sakusa just couldn’t wait to make sure that you remember your place.

From behind him, Bokuto whined. “Quit hogging her all to yourself."

You felt Bokuto’s hands wrap around your ankles as he dragged you towards the edge of the bed, stealing you away from Sakusa.

“You need to learn how to share.” He said dangerously, almost like a warning.

He glared at Sakusa as he spread your legs apart by traveling his hands up your thighs at a tantalizingly slow pace. His touch set chills to course through your body. With your vibrator still set on low, Bokuto took his time with you. He hummed to himself, kneading your thigh in his hand and teasing you. He leaned down, his head now between your legs, eyes never leaving yours.

“Besides, isn’t that what you want, pup?” His voice was low and reverberated through his chest. “You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you, baby?”

He dragged his tongue along the inside of your thighs, somehow impossibly slower than the pace Sakusa had set. He knew where you wanted him to be, so he avoided it as best as he could. He left open-mouthed kisses on your skin, nipping at your thighs every so often as to draw out another weak whimper from you. 

On the other hand, Sakusa had found his way to slip underneath you. Your back was laying down on his chest, feeling secure in his embrace. His arms hooked underneath your knees, lifting them up and spreading them wider for Bokuto to please you.

Sakusa had given Hinata the controller, and the orange-haired boy's eyes sparkled with excitement. Meanwhile, Atsumu was dead silent. He was entirely focused on your every reaction. He took in your every breath, squirm, and whine, noticing how desperate you were getting by the second. His cock strained against his sweatpants, a noticeable bulge outlining the shape. Atsumu wanted nothing more than to have his way with you right there and then, but he knew better. He knew that he would have to wait his turn after Bokuto and Sakusa.

You let out a small squeal when Bokuto licked a stripe against your core. He chuckled, amused by how adorable you were. _Who knew that their team manager could be so cute like this?_ Bokuto lapped at your heat, his tongue getting more addicted to your flavor with every lick and kiss. The sounds that his mouth made against your pussy were lewd and erotic, and it only coated your folds with slick even more.

"F-Feels so good, Bokie." You praised, carding your fingers through his hair.

Your words of encouragement spurred Bokuto on. He started to eat you out with more fervor, moaning against your clit, starting to pick up the pace and be a little rough. Hinata noticed that and amped up the speed of the vibrations making you roll your eyes to the back of your head. Sakusa took your earlobe between his teeth, nipping at it lightly, whispering all the dirty things that he could do to you almost as if it was a promise. His words sent shivers down your spine, filling your cloudy mind up with fantasies that would haunt you until the late hours of the night.

You looked over to your right and met eyes with Atsumu. His jaw was clenched, breathing slow but heavy while he watched Bokuto and Sakusa toy with you. It took every inch of his willpower to wait his turn, to sit back and watch while knowing that he could have you next. But as every second passed, he wanted you more and more. You could see it in his eyes, the desperation and the lust. You could tell just how much Atsumu wanted it, and you wanted it just as bad.

"'Tsumu." You said, voice soft and needy.

You looked up to him through your lashes and parted your lips, letting out a small " _ah_ ", gesturing for Atsumu to use your pretty mouth however he pleased.

"You sure, baby?" He asked, one hand reaching out to hold your chin, the other at the waistband of his sweatpants.

You nodded feverishly. "I'm sure, 'Tsumu."

Atsumu took his cock out of his sweats and it sprung up against his abdomen. He hissed when the heat of his dick met the cold air. His hand came to rest at the base of cock, guiding it to your swollen lips.

"You gonna suck me off, hm?" He teased, tracing your lips with the tip of his cock. "Want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours?"

"Uh-huh."

Atsumu hit his dick against your mouth. "No, baby. I want you to use your words. You can do that for me, right?"

"Y-Yes. Puh-please."

Atsumu smiled. "Good girl."

His cock slipped easily between your lips. He eased it in slowly, cursing at how warm your mouth was and how you looked up at him with big, doe eyes.

"Fuck baby, you're taking me so well." He drawled out, low and breathy.

You sucked on his cock like a good girl. Wrapping your lips around it and bobbing your head to match the tempo of his thrusts. Atsumu lifted his shirt off, tossing it to some corner of the room. He tugged on the back of your head, his fingers tangled in your hair as he forced you to take more of him.

"Mmm, that's right, y/n. Atta girl." He praised, loving the way you gawked and gagged around his cock.

Atsumu looked over at Hinata who sat back and enjoyed the show. He held the controller in one hand while he stroked his dick with the other.

"Hinata," Atsumu called out. "Turn the vibration higher."

Your whole body jerked at the intense vibrations. Bokuto had to hold you down. His tongue went wild, lapping up and down your folds and drinking your juices.

"Fuck, y/n. You taste so fucking good." He growled, growing more feral by the second.

Sakusa played with your breast, rolling your right nipple in between his index and thumb, making you squeal against Atsumu's dick. Your thighs started to tremble and Bokuto kept eating you out as if there was no tomorrow.

Hinata got sick of watching and decided to stand on your left, taking your hand and wrapping it around his cock. "Go on, y/n. Make me feel good."

You pulled away from Atsumu's cock with a loud "pop", precum and spit drooling from your lips. You turned to look at Hinata as you started to stroke his cock. Your small hands glided up and down his dick, looking up to see his reaction, hoping that you were pleasing him.

"Yeah, y/n. Just like that." He moaned, throwing his head back and getting lost in the feeling of your soft hands around his cock.

Atsumu let out a grunt of frustration. "Come on baby, suck me off. You were being so good."

He grabbed your face to turn your attention back on him and thrust his cock back inside your mouth. Tears pricked in your eyes, but you blinked them away. All that mattered to you now was pleasuring the Jackals. You wanted them to use you however they wished, wanted them to get off by having their way with you. And god, it felt so good.

It all started to become too much when Bokuto slipped two fingers inside of you, pushing against the vibrator. Your legs threatened to close, but Bokuto held them open. You were weak compared to how strong Bokuto was. You were sure that he had left bruises on your thighs by how strong his grip on you got. His fingers slipped in and out of you, curling inside and thrusting deep and sharp. Sakusa's hand wandered down to circle at your clit and you nearly screamed if it wasn't for your lips wrapped around Atsumu's cock as the blond held your head in place.

"You gonna come for us, huh, y/n?" Sakusa chuckled, abusing your clit with rough circles of his fingers. "Are you gonna squirt all over Bokuto's face?"

Bokuto sighed. "Oh god, please do."

On his fingers, Bokuto could feel the powerful vibration of the toy inside you, he could feel your walls tighten around him, signalling that you were close.

"Y/n, honey, just like that," Hinata whined. "P-Please, go faster."

He bucked his hips up into your hands, biting hard on his bottom lip as he chased his high. Atsumu was panting, both of his hands now holding the sides of your face, fucking your mouth like a mad man, ruining your throat and barely letting you up to breathe.

"That's it, baby." He chuckled breathlessly. "That's a good girl."

"Mmm!" You moaned against his cock, drooling with tears streaming down your face. "Ahm gonna-!!"

"What was that baby? You gonna come?" Sakusa said, quickening the brutal pace he had on your clit while Bokuto's tongue continued to explore your folds.

"Come with us, honey." Hinata moaned, trying to hold back his release.

Atsumu cursed. "Fuck! I don't think I'll be able to last much longer."

With the way he watched the tears roll down your cheek, messy and ruined, Atsumu was sure he could've come right there and then.

Bokuto pulled away from your pussy, gasping for air, your slick and his saliva covering his lips and dripping from his mouth. 

"You've been such a good girl for us, y/n." He praised. "You deserve to cum."

Hinata was saving a surprise for this very moment. While watching the others please you, Hinata had found that the tiny red heart on the controller wasn't just for decoration, it was a fourth button. When Hinata pressed it, it untied the knot that had coiled up in your stomach. The vibrator inside you set to the highest mode, vibrating like crazy, and with the Jackals overwhelming you with pleasure, it sent you off the edge.

You came hard. So hard that it had you seeing stars. Your whole body shook from how intense your orgasm was. Bokuto sucked hard on your pussy, drinking your arousal as you squirted all over his face. You felt Atsumu come in your mouth not long after, he let out a string of curses as the thrust of his hips stuttered to a stop. Hinata came all over your hands and chest, his cum painting the valley of your breasts. Sakusa slowed down his circling around your clit. He collected the slick along your folds with his fingers and brought them up to his lips for a taste.

"Fuck, Kotaro, you're right." Sakusa groaned. "She does taste so fucking good."

You were crying, body limp but still squirming. "H-Hinata, please, t-turn it off."

Before Hinata could press the button, Sakusa snatched it out of his hand. You whined, "'Kusa! Please!"

Sakusa turned it on the lowest vibration but didn't turn it off. "No can do, baby."

He slipped his fingers past your lips, making you taste yourself. "You think that only Hinata and Atsumu deserve to come?"

"What about me and Kiyoomi, hm?" Bokuto chuckled.

"Buh-but!" You whimpered, clawing at Sakusa's arm. "'Kusa! I-I can't! S'too much!"

Bokuto took off his shirt and pants, leaving them on the floor before positioning himself between your legs. Sakusa slid his underwear and pants down, chucking them aside once they were off.

"Silly little y/n." Bokuto chuckled darkly. "You thought we were done?"

Sakusa and Bokuto lined themselves up at your entrance. Bokuto slid himself along your pussy, throwing his head back with pleasure. Sakusa teased you, rubbing himself against your hole and chuckling.

"It's our turn to fuck you now."


	2. How It's Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Sakusa show us how it’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The proper way to read this fic is to listen to one of the three “Ultimate Baby-Making” playlists by Tommy Baker on Soundcloud!! Anyway, I’m super sorry for the wait!! I hope you enjoy xx

Sakusa folded you up into a full nelson. His arms hooked under your legs, lifting them up as high as he could so that Bokuto could settle into position in front of you.

"I can't believe you thought we were finished with you." Sakusa chuckled, licking a stripe up the shell of your ear.

"Come on now, baby." Bokuto lifted your thighs higher, just enough so that your pussy was on full display for him. "We're just getting started."

You cried softly from the overstimulation. The vibrator was still at its lowest setting and it seemed as if Sakusa wouldn't stop toying with you. Bokuto found your clit and circled it with the pad of his thumb at a pace that matched the vibrator inside you. The way your pretty cunt clenched and gushed at his every action made him hum lowly in content. He loved how reactive you were being. Squirming under his touch, leaning into him every time he got too close. Your body practically knew who it belonged to long before you even knew it yourself. If it were Meian in Bokuto's position, he would've wasted no time in showing you who was in charge. But Bokuto wasn't captain anymore, and Bokuto didn't aim to take charge. No, Bokuto wanted to take his time with you. He wanted to watch you slowly need nothing else but him. He wanted to watch all sense of inhibitions leave you, wanted you to abandon your pride and turn into a shameless little mess right in front of him. But more than anything, Bokuto wanted to  _ break _ you.

"You gonna keep being a good girl for us, huh y/n?" Sakusa asked, teasing your hole with the tip of his dick. "You gonna let Kotaro and I fuck you senseless?"

"Senseless?" Bokuto quirked an eyebrow up. "No, no, no. That won't do, Kiyoomi. I want our pretty little manager to _feel_ _everything_."

Bokuto leaned down so that his lips hovered over yours. His hand gripped your chin to pull you closer to him. He had a dangerous look in his eyes, almost predatory, and he smirked with his fangs bared.

"I want to fuck her so hard that she turns into our dumb little cum slut."

Your eyes widened with surprise. Whether it was because of fear or arousal, you couldn't tell. All you knew was that Bokuto and Sakusa had you shivering with anticipation. They were promising a fucking of a lifetime, but they were taking their sweet time to get to it. You had already waited so long to even be in the position that you were in. Countless lonely nights were spent calling out the names of the Jackals, mind in a blurry haze when you fantasized about the men having their way with you, making you feel good. You had no idea how you could think of them acting out the most sinful of situations late at night and still be able to act friendly and professional around them during work in the day. You should've felt embarrassed and guilty. But being surrounded by the Jackals whose hungry gazes were taking in the way you so willingly present yourself to them let you know that it wasn't anything to feel ashamed of. They were thinking about the same sinful things too. 

"You're right, Bokuto-san." Sakusa chuckled. "You'd want that, wouldn't you, y/n?"

You nodded, writhing in Sakusa's grasp.

"Nuh-uh, use your words, sweetheart." He said, pulling down your chin so that your lips parted to speak.

"Y-Yes." You sounded  _ pathetic _ . You couldn't believe how absolutely desperate and helpless you'd become. "Want you to fuck me so-so hard."

"But, p-please, can we turn it off?" You asked with the politest tone that you could muster. "S'getting too much."

"Aw, is our little y/n getting overwhelmed?" Bokuto cooed. "Can't take anymore, can you, pup?"

You shook your head feverishly. "C-Can't."

Sakusa hummed. "Alright, baby. I'll turn it off."

He switched the vibrator off, and he could feel you relax a little in his grasp. You tried to stabilize your breathing in an attempt to regain your composure, suddenly aware of how dependent you were on Sakusa for holding you still in a full nelson. You could feel your legs starting to cramp, but you willed it not to. A leg cramp would ruin the moment, and you didn't want it to end. You whimpered a little, legs fidgeting in an attempt to avoid the cramp. Sakusa noticed this and positioned you in a way that was more comfortable for you. He knew how much cramps during sex could be a bitch. 

His arms should've been aching by then. He was holding you so tight and gripping you hard enough that his arms should've been burning. But Sakusa couldn't feel the sting of pain. He was far too focused on your pleasure to even think about himself.

Bokuto spread your folds apart, seeing the pink vibrator peek out from inside your pussy. He pulled it out slowly, earning a sultry moan from you. Your walls wrapped tightly around the vibrator as if clinging on to it, not wanting to let it go. The way you tightened around it made Bokuto impatient. He couldn't wait to see your pussy wrap around his cock as he pounded in and out of you.

The vibrator left you with a "pop". Your insides suddenly felt empty, clenching around nothing in an attempt to grab on to anything to fill the emptiness. Slick coated the vibrator. Bokuto brought it up to his lips and took the toy in his mouth, tasting you on the pink rubber. His eyes never left yours as his tongue swirled around the vibrator. He hummed around it, relishing the taste of you.

"I fucking  _ love _ this thing." He groaned. "I'm so glad you bought it."

From where he was in the room, Atsumu spoke up. "I agree."

The poor blond was spent. Atsumu sat in a chair to your right, still catching his breath after cumming so hard and fast. His chest heaved with every breath, and sweat started to glisten his skin. His cock was coated with your drool and his cum, and the sight alone was enough to get him hard again. His member stood heavy and proud against his abdomen, aching, angry, hungry for more.

A smirk crept up to his lips as he drowned in the euphoria.  _ God _ , you had the lips of an angel but did the work of a devil.  _ Atsumu loved it. _ He definitely thought that the vibrator was a great purchase. He'd remember to leave a review for the toy later.

Atsumu just couldn't wait to please you more. Couldn't wait until Bokuto and Sakusa's turn was over so that he could have his way with you. But for now, Atsumu reached into the pocket of his sweatpants, pulled out his phone,  _ and began to record. _

Hinata noticed this from the other side of the room. He had his back pressed against the wall, head thrown back and lips parted as he came down from his high. He ran a hand through his orange maple hair, the feel of your lips and tongue still ghosting around his twitching dick. Hinata had to be careful. If they kept this going, he'd become addicted and after that, he doesn't know what he'd do. Contrary to popular belief, Hinata wasn't as innocent as he seemed. And even if on the surface, Hinata was sweet and kind, the things that he thought about doing to you said otherwise.

Sakusa was the one to acknowledge Atsumu recording on his phone. He tilted his head to look at the blond, quirking an eyebrow up in amusement.

"Enjoying the show now, are we?" He teased.

Atsumu poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue and rolled his eyes. "If you don't fuck her soon, I'll have to show you how it's done."

Bokuto laughed, discarding the vibrator and shrugging at Sakusa. "You heard the man. Shall we cut to the chase?"

Sakusa breathed out through his nose, clearly pissed off, and now set on fucking you harder than ever. He adjusted his hold on you. His hands came to the back of your head to force you to look down at yourself, seeing where his cock and Bokuto's lined up at your holes.

"You better be watching, Miya." Sakusa hissed. "I'll show you how it's fucking done."

Bokuto slid himself along your folds one last time, coating his dick with your wetness and hissing at the warmth. Sakusa slapped the tip of his cock at your entrance, letting you feel how big he was so you could brace for the stretch.

"You think you're ready for us, baby?" Bokuto asked as he pressed a sweet kiss to your cheek, the last gesture of gentleness that he would show you before he ruined you.

"Yes!" You nodded, trying to grind your hips down onto their cocks. "B-Been waiting for too long, Bo. Please! Fuck me!"

It was practically music to their ears. At this point, the Jackals were all riled up. Sakusa and Bokuto were revved up and ready to ram into you while Atsumu and Hinata leaned back to enjoy the show. Atsumu moved his phone to get a better angle in order to catch the way Bokuto so easily slid inside of you. Slowly, inch by inch, Bokuto stretched you out and filled you up with the girth of his cock. You squealed at the size. You had braced yourself for big, but you could’ve never anticipated just how thick Bokuto was. He felt heavy and full inside of you. When he finally bottomed out, a low, drawled-out groan spilled from his lips.

“ _ Fuck _ , y/n. I love how tight you are.” He growled. “You take me so well, baby. Such a good fucking girl.”

Bokuto stroked your hair while he waited for you to adjust. “Hmm...If I thrust into you, I’m scared that I’ll tear you in half.”

“Oh, but she’d like that now, wouldn’t she?” Sakusa said from underneath you.

He felt you relax a little after you adjusted to Bokuto’s size signaling that it was his turn to press into you. You jerked forward, almost slipping out of Sakusa’s grasp if it weren’t for Bokuto putting his hand on your lower abdomen to pin you down. Sakusa eased into you, the warmth of your insides eagerly welcoming him. Bokuto felt your tummy swell with the way they pushed into you. Just feeling the bulge forming on your belly from beneath his palms could've made him lose his mind. From the way your face contorted, eyebrows furrowing, eyelids fluttering to a close, and your lips shaped into an "o", Bokuto knew that you were swimming in the pleasure, and he took pride in the fact that he could make you feel that good.

"Mmh-Bo,'Kusa...puh-please!" You whined, one hand reaching up to claw Bokuto's back while the other tangled in Sakusa's hair. "W-Want you to fuck me. Wan' it so bad."

With his hand still pressed to the indent on your belly, Bokuto pulled out almost all the way before fucking back into you. Sakusa matched his pace, and before long they both alternated in thrusting into you. They made sure to keep you stuffed with their cocks, with no downtime in between their thrusts.

Bokuto's thrusts were heavy and hard, filling you up to the brim with his dick and making sure that your pussy would remember the shape of his cock. His hips snapped against yours as he slammed into you, breathing heavily with his eyes trained to where he sank into your pretty cunt. Loud skin on skin slaps echoed through the room, and the lewd sounds alone were enough to make your pussy wetter.

"Look at me when I fuck you, Princess." Bokuto groaned, tilting your chin up to face him. "I want to see that pretty face of yours while I ruin you."

Sakusa's thrusts were lazy and deep, more focused on slowly sending you into a frenzy rather than drilling into you like a maniac. He was set on remembering every inch of you. He wanted to savor every part of you, coaxing your body to submit and give in to him with every thrust. He was going to fuck you dumb until all you could think about was wanting more. 

"Fuck, you're a dangerous one, aren't you baby?" Sakusa chuckled, sinking you down further onto his cock and impaling you on Bokuto's. "You've got me wanting to cum already."

"Oh, god- please fuh-fill me up." You sighed.

In a daze, your eyes rolled to the back of your head and all that your body could feel was pleasure. Your mind went hazy, no thoughts filling your head except for the feeling of Bokuto and Sakusa rearranging your insides and sending chills of pleasure coursing through your body.

"Shit, be careful what you wish for, pup." Bokuto hissed, speeding up his pace and making you go feral. "I might just breed you, yeah? Fill you up to the brim with my cum so that you'll be creaming for hours on end? Is that what you want?"

You nodded, only able to whine and whimper, completely at the mercy of the two Jackals.

Sakusa laughed and wrapped a hand around your throat. "Such a dumb little slut. You can't even use your words anymore. You're just milking our cocks like the good girl that you are."

Bokuto pinched at your clit, rolling it between his index and thumb before delivering a sharp slap to your pussy. "Our fucking good girl."

Their paces had progressed from slow and steady to fast and feral. Your body jolted with their every thrust, chest heaving as you gasped for air, tears rolling down your cheeks as you screamed out their names. This only riled them up even more. The way you screamed out for Bokuto and praised him for making you feel good excited him too much. The bed started to creak, and you felt the frame start to give in. Sakusa was lost in his own pleasure, chasing after his high and thrusting into you with the same wildness as Bokuto. He panted every time he bucked into you, nearing his climax every time he felt you clench around his dick. You moaned his name, repeating it over and over like you were worshipping him as a god. It only fuelled Sakusa's desire even more. 

"Want us to cum inside you, huh, baby?" Sakusa snarled. "Want us to claim you as ours?"

Bokuto had one hand tangled in the sheets, the other gripping tightly at your hip, forcing you to meet his cock with his every thrust. From your position trapped underneath him, you caught tears forming at the corners of Bokuto's eyes. The pleasure becoming too strong for the poor thing that he fucked harder and faster into you, desperately chasing his climax.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He growled, words running over each other the faster he pounded into you. "You better fucking cum on my cock. I'm gonna breed you so good, yeah? Gonna be filled to the brim with cum, just like you want, baby."

A tight, hot knot coiled inside you, and you clenched around their cocks. The Jackals groaned, feeling you ready to climax. You were on the verge of your orgasm, and the Jackals couldn't wait any longer. It only took one last thrust from Bokuto for the bed to finally break. It hit the floor with a thud, and you screamed as you felt Bokuto and Sakusa's cum flood your walls. Bokuto whispered your name over and over again like a mantra, wrapping his arms around you tightly and pulling you closer to him as he shivered in pleasure. Sakusa moaned out your name as he filled you up with his cum.

You came not long after, your orgasm ripped through you in waves, coming harder than you had the first round. Their thick cum filled you up so much that you feared that your insides would burst. You felt heavier the more they rode out their orgasm, being heavily bred by the two Jackals, but still loving every second of it. The Jackals kept releasing their steady loads of cum into you, making sure not to spill or waste a drop. They promised that they would breed you, and the Jackals never broke their word. You trembled in Bokuto's embrace, tremors of pleasure shaking through your body like an aftershock. Hinata chuckled, amused at how Sakusa and Bokuto seemed to have fucked themselves dumb in the process.

Atsumu knew better than to end the recording there. He moved to a better position to get an angle of Sakusa and Bokuto pulling out of you. When they pulled out, a heavy gush of slick and cum poured out of you, covering your pussy and staining the sheets. 

Atsumu let out a low whistle and smirked. "Now that's how it's done."

Bokuto chuckled. "It's only done right if you end up breaking the bed." 

Sakusa slowly untangled you from the full nelson that he had you in. After catching his breath, Sakusa moved to sit up, leaving you in his lap with Bokuto still clinging on to you. Sakusa combed your hair with his fingers, fixing the mess before pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head.

"You did so well, y/n. You made us feel so good." He praised, wrapping his arms around your middle and resting his chin on your head.

"Mmhm" Bokuto nodded from his place cuddled in your lap. "You're so good for us, y/n. Thank you. We don't deserve you  _ at all _ ."

You laughed, smiling softly as you carded your fingers through Bokuto's hair. "I should be the one thanking you guys, I would've never thought that you'd do something like this with me."

Hinata moved to join the cuddle pile. "Of course we would." He grinned. "Anytime you need us, we'll be there." 

"Thank you, Shoyo." You said as you kissed his cheek.

Atsumu disappeared for a while before coming back with new sheets and towels to clean the mess. He was the one to clean you up, being gentle with you because he knew that you would be sensitive. Hinata had fixed the sheets and Sakusa helped you change into a new set of clothes.

"I'm so glad that we found that controller of yours." Atsumu chuckled. "Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to do this."

"You've got to give that toy a high rating y/n." Bokuto chuckled as he came back from the kitchen with breakfast for you. "I'm sure the boys will agree with me when I say it deserves 5 stars." 

Sakusa nodded. "Definitely."

"You think so?" You giggled.

"Well duh, of course it deserves 5 stars. Y/n, I hadn't even fucked you yet and the sex was already mind-blowing." Atsumu confessed.

"Oh really?" You said, moving to reach for a box under your bed. "Well, then I have something to show you."

The Jackals watched you in curiosity, following your every move. Bokuto's eyebrows were quirked up and his head tilted to the side. Hinata had a confused look on his face while Atsumu and Sakusa stood with their arms crossed over their chests. 

You opened the box and the Jackals' eyes sparkled with excitement. It was as if you were Pandora. Opening the box made their minds run wild, and all that it meant for you was trouble. Already, they were scheming out scenarios and thinking up new fantasies to play out with you. 

"Since you liked reviewing that toy...Why don't you help me review these?"

Amused and intrigued, The Jackals reached into the box to take their pick. Each toy was different from the last. They weighed it in their hands, experimented with the feel of them before they turned their attention back to you. You never understood the duality of man until you saw it firsthand. One second the Jackals were taking good care of you, being absolute sweethearts with the aftercare. Then one thing sets them off, and they grow feral, the light and sparkle in their eyes replaced with their heavy lust and need.

"Alright," Atsumu spoke low and lazy. "Which one of us do you want to play with first?" 

So you found yourself back at square one. 

The Jackals…

a sex toy…

**_and a controller._ **


End file.
